Freya's Saga
by Ghosts of Starlight
Summary: Set before the events of Thor. Some items should be left buried, but humans are curious creatures. What happens when something purposely hidden a thousand years ago suddenly comes to light? And will Midgard be safe?
1. Prologue

**This is my first foray into the Marvel fanfiction universe, and is a story that has been bugging me for a little while.**

 **Set before the events of Thor.**

 **Please read and review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, bar my OCs.**

 _Prologue_

 _Somewhere in Norway, 989 AD_

The young man ran across the frozen lands, clutching the bundle tightly to his chest as he was chased by two men on horseback. He knew he stood little chance of escaping them, but the objects he was carrying could not fall into their hands. If they did then… Well, it would not be good for any of them on Midgard. He ran as quickly as he could, desperate to evade capture if possible, but he could almost feel the horses' breath on his neck.

"Hand it over!" The first brute demanded as his companion rode ahead and blocked the young man's path.

"Never!" The young man said, clasping the bundle tightly. The two men just laughed and shook their heads.

"I warn you boy, I will not ask again." The older man stated. He was known as Sven Bloodaxe, a name given to him due to his choice of weapon and his love of killing. He was in his mid-thirties, with his skin covered in many scars and tattoos. He held a large war axe in his grimy hands, and he bared his teeth at the teenager.

"You will not…" The boy said, sounding braver than he felt.

"You will, if you wish to live." The second rider said, bringing his horse closer. Eric Flatnose was renowned for his violent appetite, and since he had teamed up with Sven it had spelled trouble for any in their path. He too was covered in a number of scars, but instead of an axe he held a sword, the tip of which was pointing towards the boy's chest.

"It does not matter. We will take them from you regardless. Hand them over and we will not kill you." Sven pointed out.

"I…" The boy looked around him, knowing that he had no choice. He carefully stepped towards the older man and handed him the bundle.

"A wise decision." His hunters grinned. "Off you go."

The two men soon reached their hall, laughing and grinning as they had their prize. Nothing and no one would be able to stop them from taking over the land now. Sitting by the fire, they shared a skin of mead, before their curiosity took over.

"Let's have a look then."

"Patience…" Sven said, before opening the package. He smiled widely as he removed the fabric surrounding the two items they required, but his face quickly fell.

"What? What is it?"

"We have been tricked!" He growled angrily as he revealed two wooden duplicates. "They will pay for this!"

"How?" The older man stared at the fire and smiled menacingly.

"With fire…"

Somewhere in Norway, 2009

"Professor! I think I've found something!" A young man shouted excitedly.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

It was a hot summer's day, and not for the first time was the young woman questioning their decision to spend the rest of the summer break tucked inside in an office. Flicking the fan on, she pulled her mass of dark brown curls into a messy bun and pulled out the next box of items to record. She supposed she should not complain, for she had spent much of the last month outdoors and this work would help her for the next year. However, it did suck a little that she would be indoors whilst her friends were enjoying the sunshine, but then there was always the weekend. Sighing, she placed the box on the table and started to unpack the objects.

She was lucky in that she did have access to these before anyone else, and it was exciting to know that she was one of the first people to handle these items since they entered the archaeological record. These were things that people had worn or eaten from, or used to make or store things. It helped that they were from a Danish site, and that Freya loved anything to do with the so-called Viking period. It was all her parents' fault really. They had named her after the Norse goddess of love and war, and she had grown up reading the myths and sagas of the Norse gods. As a child she had dreamed of exploring Asgard and sailing in a Viking ship, and even now she wished she could explore the golden halls of Odin and the gods. It was part of the reason she was now studying a degree in archaeology, with specific focus on the Norse period. She had no idea if it would lead to a job afterwards, but that was something for future-Freya to worry about. Right now she simply had to focus on completing her degree. Pulling out the final item from the box, she smiled, for it had been found in her trench, and had caused much debate ever since. Freya stared at the object curiously, not having seen anything quite like it yet. It was of a polished greenish-grey stone, cool to the touch, and was of a nice weight too. It had been meticulously carved, but she was very curious as to why anyone would have gone to the trouble of carving Loki's children onto the whetstone. After all, he was the Norse god of chaos and lies, and she was not aware of many items having his image or symbols. Odin and Thor, certainly, and she had grown a little fed up of seeing them on the artefacts she was cataloguing. Putting the supposed whetstone down, she tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear before looking at the remaining items from that area. The excavation had finished only a few days ago, but as she had volunteered to help record the finds, she had returned to England and instantly been given the task of cleaning and cataloguing the artefacts. Thankfully many had been catalogued during the excavation itself, but the finds from the last week still needed writing up.

"Right then, where to start? The numerous sherds of pottery? The loom weights? Or…" She mused. "Well, perhaps leave you guys til last?" She said to the whetstone. She received no answer, for the office was empty, and she shook her head. "Pottery it is then." She decided.

She passed the next few hours cataloguing the various bits of pottery, and a little before four o'clock she turned her attention to the whetstone. There was much debate as to its purpose, for it appeared never to have been used, and many had argued it had been for ritual purposes. She was not quite convinced, for she knew that a similar item had been recovered from the Saxon ship burial at Sutton Hoo, and that was thought to be a sceptre. Perhaps this too was a symbol of power or status? But why have Loki's children on it? He had caused Ragnarok in many of the stories, and surely for a status symbol Odin would have been a better choice? Freya turned it over in her hands, enjoying the fact that the carvings could be seen more clearly now that it had been washed. Around the centre was the carving of the serpent Jormangund, whilst each of the four sides had a different creature. One was of the wolf, Fenrir, and another was of a half human, half skeleton, female, which was Hel. The third side had the unmistakeable eight-legged Sleipnir, and on the fourth was the mask of Loki. Freya traced her fingers around it, the grey stone feeling warm from where she had been holding it, and admired the craftmanship that had gone into creating such an object. She could not help but wonder who would devote so much time to an object dedicated to the trickster god though. After all, every myth had depicted Loki as the enemy, although Freya did not necessarily agree with them. She had always thought his punishment to be exceedingly harsh and Ragnarok had not exactly been just his doing. Shaking her head, she filled out the record sheet before she caught glimpse of a worn and faded inscription. It took her a moment to figure out what the marks were, but her heart skipped as she realised that they were Runes. This was definitely a very important find!

"How are you getting on Freya?" She was disturbed by her professor. Caygill was in his mid-fifties, an archaeologist by profession, and an expert on all things Norse. He had led the excavations in Norway, and had set about writing up their findings as soon as they landed back in the UK.

"I'm almost done with this box." She smiled.

"Good." He said, standing in the doorway. "Remind me why you volunteered for this again?" Though he admired her enthusiasm, he was certain that she would rather be enjoying the rest of her summer holidays without university work.

"My dissertation." Freya explained. "On depictions of Norse gods on their items."

"Ah, yes. Well, you have full access to everything we found."

"Thank you Professor."

"If you need anything then I am just down the corridor." He said before wandering off. Freya let him go before turning back to the sceptre. Grabbing her notebook, she copied down the inscription and wondered how easy it would be to translate them. After all, some Runic inscriptions had never been translated, and others had been translated rather quickly. Deciding that this would be her task for the evening, she packed everything away before heading home.

The rest of the day was spent trying to translate the inscription, though it seemed that the Runes could be interpreted in a number of ways. Writing the possibilities down, she pondered over why they had been buried outside of the settlement. The village had been burned down and appeared to have been abandoned afterwards, for most household items had been found in the houses. All but two finds had been discovered within the buildings. However, the whetstone and a green disc had been found in a shallow pit just near the gate. It seemed that they had been buried for some purpose, but no one was entirely sure as to what this was. Knowing that she could only guess as to the reasons, she gave up and headed to bed.

The next morning found Freya in her small borrowed office, the sceptre in front of her and a couple of books on the table. She had been thinking about it all night, and now she was sure she had some idea as to what the inscription was. Picking it up, she turned it in her hands until she was looking at the side with the inscription and Loki's face on, and then pondered.

"So these creatures are the children of Loki, and his symbol is on the same side as the runes…If I'm right, which I doubt, then it should read something along the line of 'hear me, I beckon you to me' which is a rather odd inscription…" Freya mused just before was a very colourful flash of light outside. She got to her feet and looked out of the window, half expecting a summer storm, but found no rain and no thunder. She was a little surprised, but then turned her attention back to what she was doing, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop the grey clouds if they decided to burst.

"So long as I get home dry then you can do your worst, storm." She stated to the sky. Talking to herself was starting to become a very bad habit of hers.

"That sounds like a challenge." A strange voice chuckled. Freya's eyes widened as she turned around to find a young man lounging in her chair. She found she did not recognise him, and she had no idea where he had come from for the door was still closed. The young man smiled as she stared at him, though he made no effort to move. He had short raven hair and bright green eyes, whilst his outfit was of black, green and gold. He was certainly handsome, though that did nothing to calm her nerves.

"Who are you?" She asked him, feeling a little concerned as she picked up a trowel as a means of defence.

"I could ask the same thing." He said, his accent strangely soothing. "It is not every day I am summoned to Midgard…" Freya shook her head as she recognised the term. That was what Earth had been called as part of Yggdrasil… This had to be some form of student joke or something.

"I…" She managed to utter as he got to his feet.

"I believe an introduction is required then." He said charmingly as he stood in front of her. "I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard, and god of mischief."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard and brother of Thor, stood in the tiny office, staring at the mortal woman who had managed to summon him. He had been minding his own business on Asgard, up to his usual mischief and causing chaos, when he had been surrounded by the familiar light of the Bifrost, and now he was here. The girl was looking very perplexed as she looked at him, trying to take in his appearance. As he had introduced himself she had dropped the trowel, but she still held something in her hands, and she glanced at it and then at him. She was very confused, but Loki did not have the patience to be dealing with mortals today.

"Who summons me to Midgard?" He repeated, for he knew that this was where he was. None of the other realms were as distinctly similar yet primitive compared to Asgard. He did know that he had been summoned, for that was the only reason he would have been pulled across the universe so suddenly, and this would require a powerful source of magic. Whilst waiting for the shocked girl to respond, he cast his eyes over his surroundings. The room was small, with shelves full of books and boxes, and he was a little curious as to why the table was covered in broken pottery. He was very annoyed to be honest, for he had been in the middle of laying a trap for his brother and the warriors three, the results of which would have been hilarious, and yet now he wasn't sure when he would finish it. The girl was still staring at him, and that was starting to get on his nerves too, so he stared back. The longer he looked at her the less convinced he was that she was a sorceress. Indeed, she was very young, no more than twenty he would guess, and wore some form of brown trousers and a short deep green tunic. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she seemed very much at home surrounded by books.

"Well?" He prompted after a moment, and she shook her head as she looked towards the door.

"I…" She uttered, before taking a deep breath. "I am…"

"Freya? Is everything alright?" A male voice came from behind the door. Loki tilted his head and regarded her curiously, for she certainly did not look like the goddess he knew.

"Everything's fine Professor!" She called, lying through her teeth. This answer seemed to satisfy the man, for they heard footsteps disappearing. "You are Loki of Asgard?" Freya asked him, completely sceptical.

"I am." He assured her. She placed the stone item in her hand down on the desk and then poked him. He glared at her, unused to being touched by strangers, whilst she muttered a quick apology.

"I don't believe it. This has got to be a joke… Or…" She shook her head. "Perhaps I spent too much time reading the legends. Perhaps this is a hallucination or…"

"I am quite real." He told her. "I am Loki of Asgard, and you have brought me to Midgard."

"You cannot be here." She decided after a moment. "Regardless of whether you are the infamous trickster or not, you cannot be here in this office." She had regained her nerve now, and she looked at him pointedly.

"Then release me and I will go." He said, for he knew that he could not leave without her permission, as annoying as that was. After all, mortals were truly beneath him, and were not worth the time of day. They were nothing compared to the other inhabitants of the Nine Realms. Indeed, he could not say that he had ever had to deal with a Midgardian before, and this one seemed entirely clueless.

"Release you?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. "Okay then. You are free to go." She said, gesturing towards the door.

"You wish me to go?"

"I do." Knowing he had little choice, he walked out into the corridor and waited, unable to return to Asgard until she undid her work.

Freya shook her head as she sat down in the desk chair and breathed a sigh of relief. She was certain that the young man claiming to be _the_ Loki was just some student playing a trick on her, and that if she left him waiting in the corridor for long enough then he would get bored and disappear. His costume was rather convincing, for he had long black leather boots, tight trousers and a long green tunic on, topped with a coat of black and green. His eyes had been a vibrant emerald green, and his raven hair was short but well maintained. He had stated himself to be Loki Odinson though, and as far as Freya was aware, Odin had not been Loki's father. Shaking her head, she set about sketching the sceptre and hoped that he would be long gone by home time.

She barely gave another thought to the young man for the rest of the day, for she was focused on getting everything done. She had spoken with her professor about the finds, though had not forgotten to mention the inscription, and had then asked about the theories of the site. It was obvious that the village had been abandoned after the fire, but Caygill was beginning to believe that it had been attacked.

"There are too many artefacts for a normal abandoned site." He told her as they left the building together. "Which leads me to believe that the fire was the cause for abandonment, and that it may have been attacked."

"Who would attack a village?" Freya pondered, then shook her head. "I mean, there were lots of broken items…"

"The spreads of some particular things may be from ransacking… But I won't be able to prove it until everything is together and we get the reports back." He sighed as they reached the main door. "Those clouds don't look good."

"They don't." She agreed, for they were a very dark grey and looked like they would burst at any given moment. "I wonder who angered Thor…"

"I'll see you on Monday." Caygill smiled as he headed to his car. Freya meanwhile routed in her bag for an umbrella and then set off for her flat.

She was most of the way back when the heavens opened, and she cursed as the wind blew her umbrella inside out. Knowing that she was only two minutes away, she clutched her coat tightly and picked up her pace. A rumble of thunder echoed around the sky, and she sighed, for she hated thunder storms. She always had done, ever since she was a child. Her family had constantly teased her for it, as she had always been reading about the god of thunder yet could not stand the actual weather.

"Nearly home Freya… Just get back, have a warm shower, dry clothes and a cup of tea, and it will all blow over…" She assured herself, before having the strangest feeling that she was being watched. Turning a corner, she flinched as the sky was lit with lightning, and then broke into a run. She actively tried to avoid being outside in a storm, and this was the first time in about ten years that she had been caught out.

Her block of flats came into sight just a moment later, and she smiled ever so slightly as she reached the car park outside it. Reaching in her bag for her keys, she didn't look where she was going and then cursed as she hit the ground. She lay there, stunned, as pain flooded through her body and rain soaked her clothes. There was no curb or grid, and as she eased herself upwards she could not see anything that she could have fallen over. Another bout of thunder brought her to her feet, and that was when she spotted a very damp black cat sitting next to her handbag.

"Was it you I…?" She began, then winced as there was more lightning. "I can't say I recognise you puss." She leaned down to pick her bag up and saw no collar. "But you can't stay out here in this." The cat mewed as there was more thunder, and though damp, its tail was fluffed in fear. "Come on." She went to pick the creature up, but it hissed and swiped at her hand. Shaking her head, she made her way to the front door and opened it before looking back at the cat. "Your choice. You can stay out here in the rain or you can have some shelter until you're dry." The cat tilted its head, licked a paw, and then casually strode inside.

They were in her flat just a moment later, and she watched curiously as the cat sniffed the air cautiously. Every action was carefully calculated, and it jumped up onto the sofa, before hissing loudly at the ginger tom that was curled up asleep on one of the cushions. The ginger cat didn't move, too cosy and not phased by anything.

"Oh don't mind Thor. He's just old…" Freya said as she took off her coat. "He won't bother you if you don't bother him." The black cat looked at her, then hopped down onto the carpet and moved in front of the fireplace. Freya laughed, then nodded. "Yeah, I'll put the heating on."

The cat watched as she disappeared into another room, and then carefully sat by the fireplace, ears pricked and ready to run at any moment. The ginger tom looked up lazily, mewed, then went back to sleep. By the time Freya returned, now in dry clothes, the black cat was still sat by the fire.

"If you want warmth then you need the radiator over there." She told the creature, pointing towards the white panel on the wall. The cat looked at her curiously. "You look too well groomed to be stray, but no collar…" She took her phone from her pocket and took a photo. "I wonder where you've come from." Her only response was a mew, before the cat moved to the radiator. "Well, I'll see if I can find you a home. In the meantime you can stay here." She regarded the photo and then smiled. "You do have very green eyes, and raven fur… Reminds me of a guy I met today. Think I'll call you Loki for now. May as well keep with the theme." She grinned as she posted the picture online in an attempt to find the owner. "Here's hoping you don't get me into too much trouble."


	4. Chapter Three

"So this is the young man who has kept you from our holiday." Astrid exclaimed as she set foot through the door and ran to pet the young black cat lounging on Freya's desk. Though younger, Astrid had always been mistaken to be the older of the pair, for she was taller and acted more mature for her age. Growing up it had always been assumed that they were twins, until Astrid decided to cut her hair short and dye it in a range of colours. Today it was a deep purple, but who knew what it would be by Christmas?

"I've already apologised for that too many times." Freya sighed as she brought in her sister's bags. "What on earth did you bring with you? Your bag weighs a ton!"

"You did offer to carry them." Astrid pointed out, grinning as she had known exactly what she was doing at the station.

"I'm beginning to regret it now." Freya shook her head as she dropped them by the sofa, before taking off her winter coat. Now in the depths of October, winter was well and truly beginning to set in, and she longed for the warmth of the summer. "Hello Thor." She smiled as the older ginger cat rubbed his head against her ankles. "I suppose you want some attention too." She knelt down and scratched behind his ears.

"I have to admit he is completely adorable." Astrid said as she took off her coat, revealing a black jumper with a white ghost on the front. Freya merely rolled her eyes, knowing that this was part of Astrid's countdown to Halloween.

"He is also very mischievous, much like his namesake." Freya told her. "He tore my posters to shreds, loves sneaking out into other people's flats, and stealing food when I'm not looking. On more than one occasion I've been unable to work because he's refused to move off my books or my laptop."

"Could you not just move him?" Astrid asked, somewhat surprised that Freya had let a cat get the better of her.

"The one and only time I tried, I got this." Freya rolled up the sleeve of her jumper dress and revealed a freshly healed scar down her lower left arm. "Needless to say, I haven't tried since."

"Ouch…" Astrid winced sympathetically. "Do you know where he came from?"

"No idea. I tripped over him in a rush to get out of a thunderstorm, and though I put posters up everywhere online and around here and campus, no one came forward. I have a feeling he may have been abandoned." Freya explained. It had been three months since that day, and she was still curious as to where the black cat had come from.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know." Freya sighed as she proceeded to make them both mugs of hot chocolate. "It took him a while to get used to me, and he enjoys tormenting poor Thor."

"I suppose I ought to ask how uni is going?" Freya glared at her sister and then sighed.

"I have four essays due Friday next week, and a dissertation plan and introduction to complete by Christmas break."

"And how many have you done?"

"You sound exactly like dad." Freya pointed out and Astrid shook her head.

"The question still stands."

"Three. The last one is Vikings so shouldn't take too long." Freya shrugged. "Anyway, no talk of work. We have a girly weekend together and I have every intention of having fun."

"Then where shall we start?"

"I have wine in the fridge, and I figured we'd order pizza."

"Sounds good." Astrid smiled as she stepped away from the desk. "And to watch?"

"Your choice."

The weekend flew by in a flurry of films, shopping and giggling, and all too soon Freya was saying goodbye to Astrid at the train station. All thoughts of work had gone while her sister had been visiting, but as Freya waved from the platform, all she could think of was what work she had to catch up on, and how much needed to be done over the next few weeks before the Christmas holidays. Sighing, she walked back towards her flat and decided that she may as well try and finish writing her essay.

One week after her sister's visit, Freya submitted her last essay of the term and headed towards the Archaeology Department's stores. With just one month clear of essays, she was determined to get as far ahead on her dissertation as possible and so had begged Professor Caygill for access to the finds from the Summer's dig. Though he had been a little reluctant at first, she had argued her case, and so she had been given the same rules from when she was cataloguing. So long as everything stayed in the office and was not damaged, then she could have as much time with them as she wished. So Freya walked into the room that had doubled up as an office in August, and gathered the relevant boxes before sitting at the desk and making a start.

As the afternoon wore on though Freya began to feel unwell. At first it was only a minor headache, but by half past three it felt as if someone was hammering her skull, and she knew she ought to head home before it got worse. Sighing, she gathered her things together and put them in her bag before returning the boxes to the correct shelves and leaving the office.

The walk home seemed to take twice as long, but Freya was glad to reach her flat. The cats greeted her as she walked in, with Thor rubbing against her legs while Loki sat on the sofa and mewed.

"Yes, I missed you too." She told them as she turned up the heating and flicked the kettle on. Taking some painkillers, she hoped that they would kick in soon, and then put her bag on the desk. "Now which one of you wants to help me with work?" Loki had already moved to the desk, and Freya smiled slightly. Once she had a cup of tea made, she moved across and sat in her chair before reaching for her notebook from her bag. She paled then as she realised what she had done. In her rush to get home it seemed that she had mistakenly packed some of the artefacts, including the incredibly valuable whetstone. She cursed then, for she knew that they would need returning and yet she was in no fit state to do so.

"I'm sure one night can't hurt…" She murmured to no one in particular. "I'll return them first thing in the morning. That sounds fair, right?" Her only response was Loki licking his paw, before Thor mewed. "Well I'm glad you agree with me." She smiled slightly before placing the bag of artefacts on the desk. "I suppose I may as well make the most of it." She shrugged, before pulling the whetstone out of the bag. Loki stepped towards it then, nudging his head against the stone and Freya's heart skipped in fear. She carefully put the item down before grabbing the cat and putting him on the floor. He hissed at her and jumped straight back up on the desk, while she had the whetstone back in her hands. He was obviously unhappy at being moved, for he swished his tail back and forth, and she could see his claws out.

"Okay, be like that. But this is priceless! If it is damaged then I dread to think of the punishment…" The black cat padded towards her, retracting his claws as he did so. "You can stay on the desk so long as you don't touch this."

"Meow." The cat dropped its head slightly, and Freya smiled.

"Then we're agreed." She turned the stone over in her hands, feeling somewhat better now that her head was clearing, and wondered why no one had done any more work on it. After all, it was incredibly unique. Loki padded closer, until his forehead was a millimetre from the stone, and Freya sighed as he lifted his paw to the runes.

"This is dedicated to your namesake. See, he was always getting into mischief and was constantly blamed for anything that went wrong in Asgard, even if it wasn't his fault." She explained as the cat dropped into her lap and sat on her. "Truth be told, he is one of my favourite parts of the myths… Well, apart from his treatment towards the end…" she shook her head. "Anyway, these runes roughly translate to something like 'hear me Loki, I beckon you to me'." She had barely said the words when there was a very bright flash of green light and the weight in her lap increased. Freya hissed as her vision cleared and then felt her heart drop as there was no sign of the black cat. Instead a young man with raven hair and green eyes jumped off her lap, patted himself down, and then turned to face her with a charming smile.

"Hello Freya."


	5. Chapter Four

Freya stared at the man in shock, before glancing around the room for her beloved cat. With no sign of the creature, and uncertain of what this stranger wanted, she leapt to her feet and grabbed the nearest thing that could be used as a weapon from her desk.

"Who the Hell are you? And what have you done with Loki?" She demanded, trying to keep some distance between them as she brandished a pair of scissors. Her heart was pounding and her headache was getting worse again, but she was incredibly confused and scared. She knew she should call for help, but her phone was buried at the bottom of her bag, and she was unsure if her neighbours would take any notice if she screamed.

"I am Loki of Asgard." He explained, smiling softly at her reaction. He had a gentle expression, and was flexing his fingers, getting used to being in his normal form once more. "And I must thank you for releasing me. As much as I do enjoy being a feline, three months is far too long." He ran a hand through his raven hair to smooth it down, and Freya stared at him in disbelief. Her head was tilted to one side and her eyes were narrowed as she tried to absorb this information. Loki's smile grew, for humans could truly be adorable sometimes.

"What?" She shook her head. "Are you trying to tell me that you have been my… my pet all this time?" Freya could not accept that this was happening. "I must be hallucinating… or dreaming…"

"Freya, trust me, I am as real as you are." He assured the young woman, his voice somewhat calming. He tried to take a step towards her, but she waved the scissors at him and so he remained where he was.

"But…" She whispered to herself. "Asgard is just a myth. You cannot be…" She looked at him properly then, and her eyes widened as she realised she had seen him before. The short black hair, the emerald eyes, the strange clothes… He had been in her office the day she had first translated the inscription! She turned her gaze to the whetstone lying on the desk, and then back to the man in front of her. Could it really be that this was _the_ Loki of Asgard? The trickster and god of mischief and lies? "No… No, it isn't possible…." She shook her head once more, and took another step backwards, wincing as her back hit the kitchen worktop.

"I know it may be difficult to believe" He began, offering her another charming smile. "Especially as my people have not visited Midgard for a thousand years or more, but I am truly Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard and God of Mischief." He stood proudly as he said this, and Freya almost believed him. If it was true then it would certainly explain a lot, especially as the myths had Loki be a shapeshifter, and the whetstone had been dedicated to him.

"Why are you here?" She asked after a moment, lowering her arm slightly. Her heart had returned to its normal pace now, and the adrenalin was beginning to wear off.

"You don't know?" He laughed as she shook her head. "You summoned me of course." He said nonchalantly, as if this was a daily occurrence. "It has been quite some time since a mortal managed to do so, but here we are." He shrugged, before looking at the pile of notes and artefacts on the desk. Freya regarded him curiously for a moment, then sighed.

"Okay, I believe you for now." She said. "Please tell me that Thor…"

"He's just a cat." Loki said as he picked up the sceptre and turned it in his hands. Freya took a step forwards, concerned about the artefact and Loki smiled before putting it down gently. He then picked up a book and flicked through the pages, shaking his head and muttering as he did so.

"Well that's a relief… I don't think I could cope with more than one God in my flat…." The pair of them smiled. "Are you really telling me that you have been my cat for three months?"

"Yes." He stated, adjusting his long black coat. "It was a strange experience, and one I have no wish to repeat."

"Then I must apologise for your treatment. Had I known…"

"It has taken you a while to realise the truth admittedly." He told her, though he did not seem angry. "But you did give me shelter, rather than leave me out on the streets in the rain." As he said this there was a loud crash of thunder outside, and a flash of panic crossed Freya's face. She truly despised thunderstorms, but then none had been forecast for today. Loki's eyes widened as he saw the bright flash of light outside, and then he turned to her.

"What is it?" She asked, truly concerned.

"Bad news." Loki bit his lip. "You should…" He began, but his advice was cut off by a loud and insistent knocking on the door. Freya started to walk towards it, but Loki shook his head.

"In the name of Odin, I demand that you open this door!" A voice bellowed from the corridor, and Freya felt her heart race again.

"Thor?" She mouthed and Loki nodded. She pointed to her room, having noticed that he was looking a little fearful, and the trickster did not argue. Freya waited for him to close the door before she went to the front door, trying to take some calming breaths as she did so.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked, trying not to be scared. The man towered over her, and he looked like he could snap her like a twig. His muscular arms were not covered, whilst he wore armour and a bright red cloak, his long blonde hair worn loose. In his right hand he held a very large hammer, and Freya gulped nervously. She felt more terrified now than she ever had before.

"Where is he?" He demanded as he stared at her.

"Who?" Freya did her best to remain calm, although every ounce of her was wishing to run away.

"Loki!" He yelled, but the trickster thankfully remained hidden.

"I am terribly sorry if my cat has broken or stolen anything. He truly is a mischievous one. If there is anything…" She began her apology speech that she had given countless times to her neighbours over the last few months, but he dd not seem convinced.

"Your cat?" he looked slightly confused, before he spotted the items on her desk. He brushed Freya aside as if she were a fly, and then stormed in, while she felt her blood boil. How dare he barge into her flat like this!

"Excuse me! You cannot…"

"Come on out brother! I know you are here!" he called.

"The only Loki here is my cat. Now leave, before I call the police!" She demanded, but he was ignoring her protests.

"Hiding behind a woman's skirt won't save you!" Thor boomed as he picked up the sceptre and brandished it at her. "Where did you get this?"

"I…" The creaking of a floorboard saved her, but not Loki. In the space of seconds the brute had stormed into the bedroom, grabbed Loki by his arm, and dragged him outside of the flat, still in possession of the sceptre. Not thinking twice, Freya ran after them, knowing that she would get into serious trouble if anything happened to such a priceless artefact. The God of Thunder was quick, and her head was pounding, but the adrenalin running through her body allowed her to sprint down the stairs after them.

"Stop! Please!" She yelled as she reached the main doors to the outside, but the brute was having none of it. Loki was struggling to free himself, but this was having no effect on Thor's grip. Freya had no time to notice the patterning on the communal green behind the building, for she noticed that the pair had stopped in the centre, and Thor was yelling for Heimdall. Taking a deep breath, she raced towards them, and was rewarded for her efforts as her fingers grasped the red cloak. Her victory did not last long however, for the three of them were swallowed by a very bright and colourful light. Her head pounded and she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the feeling of flying. Her hands grew sweaty, and she felt as if some force was trying to push her to the ground. She tried to hold on, but as her fingers slipped, she felt a hand grab her arm.

Within the space of a moment, but what felt like an eternity to Freya, they came to a stop. Her feet hit solid ground, and she felt incredibly dizzy and nauseous. She tried to open her eyes and winced as they were met with dazzling gold. She then tried to take a step forwards but stumbled, unconscious before she hit the floor…


	6. Chapter Five

Freya woke up feeling incredibly cosy, and as she shifted in the soft sheets, she hoped that the events of the last twenty-four hours had all simply been a dream. Rolling over onto her side, she took the blanket with her, and then felt a little confused, for the fabric did not feel like anything she owned. It was far too smooth and of far better quality than she had ever been able to afford, and as her eyelids flickered open, her heart sank. This was not her bedroom. In fact, it was nothing like anywhere she had stayed previously, for this was far too beautiful. Sitting up, she was glad to find that her headache was gone, and then surprised as she was feeling well-rested, which was an increasingly rare occurrence these days. She looked around the room, and wondered what to make of it all. This one room was the size of her entire flat, and everything was covered in gold or carved decoration. The walls held tapestries depicting events from some of the Norse myths, while the furniture was of finely carved wood. She would have guessed oak, except she wasn't sure if they had those here, as she had a good idea that this was not somewhere on Earth. At the end of the bed was a large chest, and this had been draped in a forest green material. A sturdy table stood to one side, with an equally fine chair by it, and she was glad to see a plate of food and a jug of something upon it, for she could not remember when she had last eaten. Climbing out of bed, her bare feet hit the marble floor, and she winced at the cold stone before hurrying across to have food. The jug seemed to contain mead, and she grinned, for that had always been her favourite alcoholic drink of choice. Pouring out a goblet, for she knew she would need something to help her get her head around things, she tucked into a plate of bread and cheese, before helping herself to an apple. Only once her hunger was satisfied did she wander over to the small balcony on the other side of the room, and she steeled herself for the view.

"I don't think this is Earth somehow…" She muttered to herself. All she could see before her was miles of water and rocky outcrops, while the sky was different too. She could faintly see stars that were not familiar to her, and she had a very strong feeling that she was on Asgard. Though she could scarcely believe that this place actually existed outside of the Norse myths, she certainly didn't believe that she was actually here in the golden halls. She hurried back to the basin of water which had been placed at the end of the bed and splashed her face with it.

"Okay, so this is not a dream then…" Freya stood in the middle of the room and wondered what on Earth should be done. It had most definitely been a strange day, and she had no idea what the rest of it held in store. Her cat had turned out to be the God of Mischief, and Thor had stolen the sceptre. She had apparently gotten here via the Bifrost, but she had no idea why she had been given a room. Was she being held prisoner? Did they think that she had kidnapped the Prince? But if she was a prisoner, then why was she not in a cell? Unless this was a cell…. And where was Loki anyway? She knew that there was only one way to get some answers, and so she took another sip of mead to help her nerves before heading to the heavy wooden door to the room.

She was shocked to find that it wasn't locked, and she peered down the corridor to find an armoured guard standing just a little way down. He wore a horned golden helmet, and she simply rolled her eyes, before he spotted her. He marched straight towards her and then offered a slight smile to try not to frighten her too much.

"You are to come with me."

"Where are we going?" She asked, though she was already following him. The corridors were just as fine as the room she had left, though the floor was cold, and the view from the balconies they passed looked amazing. She wished she could have more time to look through them, but the soldier was walking quickly and so she had to half run to keep up with him.

"The Allfather would have words with you." He told her as they turned the corner onto another corridor. Freya gulped nervously, for she knew he was referring to Odin, King of the Gods. It had been bad enough meeting Thor, and she sincerely hoped that she had not angered Odin. She had certainly never intended to summon Loki. All she had been doing was translating an inscription, and then somehow he had become her cat for a few months.

"Where is this?" She asked as they turned down a passage. "I mean, I think I know already, but could you please confirm my suspicions?"

"This is Asgard." He said, and Freya wasn't sure whether to be happy or not. She knew that no mortal would have set foot here for centuries, but that meant that no one would ever believe her when she returned home. That's if she was allowed to go home. Her thoughts were disrupted by the sound of arguing voices, all of them male, and the guard offered her a sympathetic smile. This was it then. She stood still for a moment, taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves, and then summoned up every ounce of courage she had. She knew that she had not done anything malicious, and she hoped that they would listen to her.

"She kidnapped a Prince of Asgard and then had the audacity to enchant him! She is dangerous, and should be in the dungeons, not here in the palace!" Thor was arguing. His face was red, and it appeared that this discussion had been ongoing for quite some time.

"Freya has done nothing wrong father. She did not mean to summon me, nor did she realise I was even on Midgard until a couple of hours ago." Loki defended calmly.

"She is dangerous!"

"She is not to blame."

"Then why did she have this?" Thor handed the sceptre to his father, who took it and examined it closely. Loki smiled slightly.

"Freya is a student. She has been studying the Midgardian legends of Asgard, and so has been recording certain items. This is but one of many that she has access to." The trickster explained.

"She could summon an army against us!" Thor argued, and Loki laughed.

"Freya? Wage war? No. She may be named for the goddess of war, but she has no taste for it. She is…."

"Allfather, please forgive the intrusion, but you demanded that the girl be brought here once she woke." The guard said, bowing before his king. Freya could only stare in awe at the Allfather, for he was exactly how she had imagined him to be. He wore a golden patch over his right eye which he had sacrificed for knowledge, and his hair was white with age. He wore an exquisite set of armour, complete with a golden cloak, and he held the great spear Gungnir in one hand. Freya suddenly felt rather insignificant and incredibly nervous.

"You are the mortal girl?" Odin asked her, and she nodded.

"I am sire." She said as the guard nudged her forwards. Dressed in leggings and a jumper dress, she felt incredibly out of place. Her eyes flickered to the large gold throne behind him, and she knew he had her life in his hands.

"You are the one who summoned Loki to Midgard?"

"I am, but…" She tried to explain, but he interrupted.

"You have kept him captive these past few months?"

"I suppose I have, but…"

"You dared to come to Asgard?"

"I did not mean to." She admitted. "Sire, if I could please…"

"Enough!" He demanded, banging Gungnir on the floor so that it echoed around the hall. Freya paled as her heart raced, for she knew that this was not good news.

"Father, please, Freya did not keep me prisoner. She did summon me, but she released me from another's curse." Loki explained hurriedly as he took a step forward. Freya instinctively looked at her feet and cursed as she realised she had forgotten to put her shoes on. "In these few months she has done nothing but give me shelter and ensure I was well cared for."

"She…" Thor tried to object, but the glare his father gave him caused him to fall silent.

"Is this true?" Odin asked, and Freya took another deep breath.

"It is sire." She told him. "I did not know that I had summoned Loki until a few hours ago, at which point I discovered that the cat I had taken in three months ago was actually the Norse God of Mischief." She explained, thankful that no one was trying to interrupt her. "I am truly sorry for any hurt or upset I have caused. It truly was not done deliberately."

"Then you do not know what this is?" He asked, holding the sceptre. Freya was glad to see that it had survived its ordeal unscathed.

"It is the reason I followed Thor from my flat." She paused. "It is a priceless artefact, dedicated to Loki and his children in our myths. We do not know its purpose, and until now I was unaware of its ability."

"You plead ignorance?" Odin asked and Thor scoffed.

"It is all lies father."

"I did not know what the runes would do when I translated them." Freya admitted. "If I had then I would have left them well alone." Odin regarded her curiously, then asked yet another question.

"What do you do on Midgard?" he was rather abrupt, and Freya looked a little confused.

"He means your trade." Loki whispered to her after she had been silent for a minute.

"I am a student… A scholar of the Vikings and their legends." She explained.

"So you can read the runes?" Odin asked, and Freya sighed.

"Not without help." She admitted, feeling incredibly worried. Her heart was racing and her breathing was growing quick too. She hated being scrutinised, and right now she felt like her answers would be the difference between life and death. "I truly had no idea that I would summon your son when…"

"You have not only summoned Loki, but bound him to your will." Odin stated.

"What?" Freya, Loki and Thor chorused in various tones.

"I…" Freya was almost speechless, and then she was full of sorrow as she turned to look at the trickster. "I am so sorry. It was never my intention…"

"How do we undo this?" Loki asked, ignoring Freya's apology.

"Is there a way to undo it?" Freya asked hopefully. She did not wish to keep the man against his will any longer than absolutely necessary. It was bad enough that she had kept him as her pet for so long.

"You truly did not mean to do this, didn't you?" Odin looked thoughtful and then sighed.

"I only wished to gain some extra marks for my dissertation…" She admitted, fiddling with the cuff of her sleeve.

"You do not know how to reverse it?"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Then I have no option but to keep you here on Asgard until we find a way to break the bond." Freya's eyes widened as she realised what he was saying. Thor was instantly arguing for her to be thrown into the dungeons, while she was more concerned about the amount of work she would have to catch up on, and how her cat would fare without her.

"There is a way to undo it, isn't there?" Loki asked, and Odin sighed.

"I certainly hope so."


	7. Chapter Six

Freya found herself alone a few minutes later. The royal family had gone their separate ways without her noticing, for she was far too lost in thought. She was glad that she had not been thrown in the dungeons like Thor so dearly wanted, yet she was still trapped here. She would not be able to return home until this binding was undone, and she knew that it could take a long time to find the answer. After all, she had no idea how to break the bond, and it would appear that even the Allfather was unsure. She could only pray that a solution would be found soon, for she had no wish for her family to worry about her missing, and she still had a cat to look after, let alone the fact that she had a lot of work to do. But then she did have a once in a lifetime opportunity here. Sure, no one would believe that she had ever set foot in the legendary realm full of golden halls and heroes, but that did not stop her from wishing to explore. Would she be allowed to look around? Or was she to be trapped in a room? The sound of more arguing snapped her back to reality, and she knew she ought to find her shoes as her feet felt as cold as ice.

A moment later found the mortal girl wandering back down the corridor the guard had brought her down, and she could not help but admire some of the decoration on the columns. She hovered by one about half way down, for she could see a balcony beyond it, and the view looked out to the citadel and the Bifrost beyond. It truly was beautiful, but the two men were stood on it, and she did not want to interrupt. She turned to go, and then felt her heart stop as a very large hammer flew millimetres past her nose.

"You! Girl! Come here now!" She was commanded, and Freya gulped nervously. She felt incredibly afraid of this man, and yet she found herself following his order. She came to a stop a metre away from him, and was only a little relieved to see Loki standing behind him.

"I'm telling you brother, she has done nothing wrong."

"You will undo your work, witch, and if any harm befalls my brother then you will suffer for it." He warned.

"I am truly sorry for…" But the god of thunder had already stormed off, and Freya shivered. Loki looked at her then and sighed.

"I am sorry for his behaviour. You have done nothing to…"

"He is protecting his brother. It is what siblings do." She said after taking a few calming breaths and using a column to support herself. "I am truly sorry for…"

"You should change." He interrupted, while she looked confused. "Or at the very least put something on your feet."

"If I knew where my room was then…" He simply gestured for her to follow him, and so she did, struggling to keep up with his long strides. Within a few minutes they were at the room where she had woken, but the journey had been in silence. Though she wished to apologise to him, she had been unable to keep up and it seemed he had purposely remained out of earshot.

"Here we are." He said as he opened the door. Freya caught her breath back and then hesitated in the doorway.

"I am…"

"I will be back in a moment." He told her, before heading down the corridor. Freya shook her head, feeling incredibly confused as she could not read him, but then figured he would possibly be as shocked and surprised as she was. Yes, today had been crazy for her, but Loki had only just returned to his normal form when he had been snatched away and then told he was bound to a mortal's will. Sighing, she headed inside and retrieved her socks and shoes, smiling slightly as she felt her feet start to return to a normal temperature. Then she sat down, and tried to deal with the thoughts racing through her mind. Just how had she managed to have a God of Mischief live with her for so long without her noticing that something was wrong? And how had she bound him to her? She was no sorcerer, for they only existed in books and films. The main question though was how would they undo it? She had no wish to keep Loki bound to her, and she wanted to return home as quickly as possible. As much as she would love to explore Asgard, she needed to focus on undoing the work which the sceptre had done. She sighed then, for she still had no idea if she was to be a prisoner or a guest during her stay here. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to learn about the accuracy of the Norse myths, and yet… Yet she was not supposed to be here.

"You should get changed." Freya looked up a moment later to find Loki standing just in front of the door, and he smiled warmly at her.

"Sorry?" She asked, not sure that she had heard him correctly, and confused as she had not heard the door open.

"Well, it is your choice, but it will be easier to go unnoticed if you are dressed like one of our ladies." He shrugged, but her interest had been piqued.

"Where are we going?"

"You will see." He teased, but Freya sighed.

"I have nothing to change in to."

"Try the chest." He said before disappearing. Freya stared at the spot in confusion for a moment, before shaking her head and finding that the green fabric on the chest was actually a dress. She swapped her jumper for it, and then grinned for it was a beautiful gown. It was full length, and the bodice sat perfectly against her torso while the skirts came out around her hips much like the Medieval dresses she loved. It was also in her favourite colour, which was especially a bonus, and the fastenings at the back were easy to sort unaided. Once she had gotten over the fact that she got to wear such a beautiful gown, she headed over to the door and found Loki leaning on the wall opposite.

"Will I do?" She asked, noticing that he too had changed into something more comfortable.

"Not without this." He handed her a black hooded cloak and she put it on. "That's better."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, you are to be a guest while a solution is found, and I figured you would like to see some of what this realm has to offer." Freya stared at him as she tried to take in this information.

"I am to be a guest?" he nodded. "Why? Surely I should be punished for what I have done to you. I…"

"Your knowledge may be required to reverse what you have done." He stated as he began to walk down the corridor, this time slowing his pace. "As such, it was thought wise to allow you the freedom a guest has, for it may help to come up with a solution."

"I am truly sorry for what I have done." She apologised, and he gave a slight bow of his head. "If I had known what I had done when you first arrived then…"

"There is nothing to be done about that now."

"I am truly ashamed that I have kept you as my pet for…"

"You ensured that I was kept safe and well cared for during my time as a cat." He told her. "And I realised very early on that you had no idea what you had done."

"I really didn't." Freya sighed as she tried to match his pace and struggled, for her feet kept catching on the hem of the skirt.

"I must thank you for allowing me to stay under your roof, even if I was a cat."

"From the sounds of things, you didn't really have a choice." He had come to a stop at one of the balconies, for which Freya was grateful. Loki leaned on the railing, smiling as he took in the view before him, while Freya took a proper look at him. He was certainly handsome, with chiselled cheekbones, raven hair, pale skin and the most beautiful green eyes. He was not as muscular as his brother, but she had no doubts that he was strong, and his clothes were perfectly tailored to his body. He wore a dark green tunic with gold embellishments and black trousers with leather boots which accentuated his slim yet well-toned body. Freya could scarcely believe that this man had slept in the same bed as her for the last three months without her knowing, and then she blushed as she realised that he had seen her in many different states. She wrapped her arms around her body, suddenly feeling rather vulnerable, for he knew all about her and yet she knew very little of him.

"I have missed this view." Freya turned her attention away from the Prince and then smiled as she took in the view. It was truly awe inspiring, for the citadel seemed to stretch for miles, and in the distance she could see the Rainbow Bridge. Water seemed to cover the rest of the land, and she wondered if the tales were true about the waterfalls at the end of the world. In the courtyard below a number of men were training, and she could see a few people hurrying between places. Freya watched as servants ran to fetch things, and then turned to find Loki watching her.

"This is truly breath taking." She admitted, her eyes full of wonder.

"Then where would you like to go?" He offered.

"Surely we should be focusing on undoing this binding, and not exploring…" She said, though the offer was incredibly tempting.

"Have no doubt Freya, the moment that it is undone, you will be returned to Midgard without a second's thought." He warned, and she felt a little hurt at this. He shook his head and softened a little as he saw the sorrow in her eyes. "Though if it were up to me then you would be allowed to stay for as long as you wish."

"Why?"

"I have grown to understand you during my time as your cat. I know your nature, your hopes and wishes, and your dreams. I know that you have always wished to see Asgard, ever since you were a small child, and I would like to ensure that you get that chance." He paused. "That's why I ensured you stayed with us on the Bifrost."

"You know, a lot more is starting to make sense now that I know you weren't actually a cat." She admitted as she leaned on the railing too. "Like how you were so picky about food, and why you hated being moved." She subconsciously rubbed the scar on her arm. "And why you were so interested in my work."

"I thought that if I could get you to realise the truth then perhaps…"

"Well, I am sorry for treating you as I did."

"And I am sorry for hurting you." He apologised. "I was unused to being picked up."

"It's nothing that won't fade in time." She shrugged. "Besides I'm covered in other scars from my other cats."

"You truly love them, don't you?"

"I do find them adorable." Freya smiled. "And my parents always teased that I should get enough to pull a carriage." Loki laughed.

"Why did they name you after the Goddess of Love and War?" He asked after a moment, and she shook her head.

"You would have to ask them." Freya pointed out. "Though I believe they just liked the name. I think they regretted it when I decided to start reading the Norse myths." She paused. "How did you get stuck as a cat?"

"It was the same day you first summoned me, though I never did see who was responsible for it." He explained. "It was hardly an accident that you gained a new cat the same day you summoned me."

"So someone is responsible?" She asked, trying to think who would have been in the university that day.

"I believe so." He bowed his head, before looking back out at something in the distance.

"And you were bound to me at that point?"

"I was." He sighed. "It is no coincidence that you found me outside your flat."

"The storm I am guessing was your brother's work?" he gave a slight nod. "But you could not shift back."

"You do not seem surprised."

"It has been a very strange day. I doubt much would surprise me." She laughed. "After all, until this morning Asgard was just a myth, and now here I am. I have discovered that the Norse gods actually exist, and I apparently managed to have one live under my roof without realising."

"I am presuming there are certain things you would like me to forget about these past few months." He guessed while she flushed red and nodded. "Very well."

"Where exactly does the water go?" She asked after a moment, and Loki smiled.

"You had best follow me."

Half an hour later found the pair sitting in a boat. Freya was staring at the citadel and admiring the architecture, while Loki focused on steering them across the water. He was a good tour guide, pointing out various items of interest and telling her stories, and Freya was very attentive. She wished she could have more time to explore without having to worry about finding a way to reverse the binding, but she very much believed that Odin would return her to Earth without a second's thought the moment his son was released. After all, she only a lowly mortal, and these were Gods. Odin was the king of the Nine Realms, and she was only an insignificant human.

"To the left is the Bifrost. You travelled in it earlier." Loki explained after a moment, though Freya was struggling to hear him over the roar of water. "And behind you is the end of the world." She turned to look and quickly regretted it. What had been calm water had quickly disappeared and been replaced with a fast-moving current which was dragging the boat with it. Loki was grinning, but Freya was panicking, for she could see the point where the water fell away quickly approaching.

"Loki!" She yelled, hoping that he would turn back and get them to safety.

"You may want to hold onto something!" He called as the boat moved closer and closer to the edge. Freya's heart was in her mouth as she clutched tightly onto her seat, praying that she would she survive this. Loki was clutching onto the oar, grinning like this was just a bit of fun, and then the boat tipped. Freya screamed, before everything turned to darkness….


	8. Chapter Seven

The boat tipped dangerously over the edge and while Freya screamed, Loki laughed. He grinned as he felt the spray of the water hit his face, and he let the boat lurch just a little longer than necessary before hitting the switch that would let them hover. The wings at the side of the boat sprung to life, turning the ship into an aircraft, and he gently levelled them out so that they were floating above the waterfalls at the end of the world. It truly was a magnificent sight, with the water crashing down and there being nothing but stars and blackness beyond. His eyes sparkled with mischief, for it had been a long time since he had done something like this, but he was confused as he realised his companion was shaking. Normally his friends were used to his pranks, but it seemed this one was full of fear. Freya was clutching on so tightly to the side of the boat that her knuckles were white, and she was muttering something under her breath. He was a little concerned then, for he had only meant to scare her slightly.

"Freya, it's alright. You can open your eyes now." He assured her as he stepped forwards. "We are perfectly safe."

"I'm dead… I must be. It's the only way to…" She muttered and he shook his head.

"You are very much alive Freya of Midgard." He told her. "And there won't be any changing that anytime soon." He was sat next to her now, and the student risked opening her eyes.

"Who's steering?" She asked, then looked around her as she realised that they weren't moving. "Wait… The boat flies?" She was very much surprised, and then rolled her eyes. "Of course the boat flies. Why wouldn't it?"

"I thought you would have known."

"I should know not to trust a trickster." She pointed out. "The wings aren't just decorative then?"

"Why would they be decorative?" Loki asked, a little confused.

"I don't know." Freya gave a massive sigh of relief and then burst out laughing. It was truly a ridiculous day and she had no idea how to deal with all this information. Loki just grinned and headed back to the controls.

"Where next?"

"Land, and quickly, if you please." He simply bowed his head and did as she asked.

"You'll enjoy the view from the prow." He told her as they moved across the water. He was not surprised that she was a little sceptical, but Freya still moved to the front of the boat and watched as they came closer to the citadel. Her hair and cloak billowed in the wind, and Loki wondered whether he would ever see her again after the binding was undone. He had never spent much time with mortals, and until a few months ago he had not even set foot on Midgard. However, he had grown rather fond of this girl, with her love of history and cats, and he hoped that they would be able to remain friends. He certainly could not hate her for accidentally summoning him, and he was certain that she would be the key to releasing him from the enchantment.

Freya watched with amazement as they came closer to the palace. Asgard was truly a beautiful place, and she wished she could explore it all at her leisure. However, she knew she had to get home sooner rather than later, for she still had responsibilities there, and she had no wish to keep Loki stuck to her for any longer than absolutely necessary. Sighing, she let her mind wander back to the day she had first met the God of Mischief, and tried to work out who exactly could have trapped Loki as a cat. It would certainly have had to been someone powerful, and they would have had access to the university buildings during the summer months. Could it have been one of the professors? Or someone else? And how would they have known that Loki had been present?

Her thoughts were disrupted by their arrival back at the docks, where the boat stopped hovering and the resulting splash of water soaked her through. She cursed as she was drenched, and wondered if it had been done purposely, before she heard Loki swear too. She turned around and then giggled as she found that he too was soaked through.

"We'll be leaving puddles all through the palace." Freya smiled, and Loki just rolled his eyes.

"One of these days I'll get the landing right." He told her as he tied the boat up to the dock. He then jumped out onto land before offering her a hand, and Freya took it. "We should probably change before we continue the tour."

"We should, except I only have the one gown." Freya stated before undoing her cloak and draping it over her arm, not enjoying the weight of it on her shoulders.

"Then we shall simply have to find you another." Loki shrugged, before finding a passing servant. The drenched cloak was also taken from Freya, and she looked a little bemused before they walked back in to the palace.

"If anyone should ask what happened…?"

"They won't." Loki assured her. They hurried back towards their rooms, although Freya came to a standstill as they had to cross the main hall. Loki was halfway across it when he realised that he wasn't being followed, and he turned to find the mortal girl staring at the carved columns and painted frescoes in wonder. With no sign of his father or brother, Loki simply shook his head and knew that this was the only chance that Freya would get to have a proper look at everything without being disturbed. He leaned on a column and watched as the girl looked around, ignoring the pool of water forming at his feet. Her fingers traced most of the carvings and her eyes were filled with wonder as she wandered. She stared at the frescoes and picked out a couple of the myths she knew, but he knew what she really wanted to do. The golden throne was the largest thing in the room, and it could scarcely be ignored. Freya seemed hesitant as her eyes rested upon it, but Loki simply smiled as she looked at him for permission.

"Go on. I'll let you know if anyone is coming." He told her, and that was all she needed to hear. Freya was instantly hurrying up the few steps and then crouched to look closely at the carvings upon it. She was truly enchanted by everything, and he wondered whether she was always this curious or if it was simply because she was in another realm. Of course, she too was leaving a trail of water behind her, and the dress was clinging to her body, but at this moment she appeared to be completely unphased at this fact. Instead she was in her own little world, and he wondered if all humans were like this. Did all humans want to travel to other places and learn about the world? Did they know of the Nine Realms and their Gods? Were they all such curious creatures with a thirst for knowledge?

"Loki! I had heard you were back! Why did you not call on your mother?" Freya was behind the throne now, completely out of sight, and Loki put on his most charming smile as his mother approached. "What happened to you?"

"I am sorry mother." He apologised as she hugged him. "I was trapped on Midgard and could not return home."

"Until a few hours ago." She pointed out, though she did not seem very cross with him. "How did you escape?"

"I had help." He shrugged. "I am grateful to be home."

"I take it you have been up to mischief already?" She guessed as she took in his appearance. Her smile turned to a frown then as she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye, and she turned to face the throne. "Who dares to approach the throne?" She demanded.

"I…" Freya began, then stared in awe at the woman before her. She was dressed all in gold, and her golden curls were perfectly arranged. She had no doubt that this was Frigga, the queen of the gods, and Odin's wife.

"Speak girl!" Frigga commanded and Freya hurried down from the throne.

"Mother, this is…" Loki began, but was not allowed to finish.

"I should have you…" The queen threatened, reaching for a weapon.

"Mother, this is Freya." Loki introduced the young woman. "She is the one responsible for my return."

"I am truly sorry for any offence I have caused." Freya apologised as she curtseyed before the queen. "I merely wished to admire the beautiful carvings."

"Freya?" Frigga repeated, her head tilted as she regarded the mortal girl curiously. "I suggest you be more careful in future. If my husband had found you then…" The queen shook her head before offering a hand to the student. The mortal took it, and then found Frigga smiling warmly at her. "I should thank you for your help in returning my son to me."

"It is a pleasure." Freya smiled.

"I take it he has been a gracious host?"

"Loki has been showing me around Asgard, including a tour on the water."

"Already getting into mischief eh?" Frigga laughed and Freya grinned. "You are of Midgard?"

"I am."

"How did you know how to help Loki?"

"I…" Freya hesitated, for she had no idea how to explain the truth without getting herself into trouble.

"It is complicated." Loki stated. "In that Freya has managed to bind me to her will as a result." Frigga looked troubled as she took in this information. "But it was not maliciously done."

"It was an accident, but as a result I am to remain on Asgard until a way is found to reverse it." Freya explained.

"What exactly did you do?" The queen asked.

"I read an inscription aloud." The student admitted. "It appeared to summon Loki, and the object was covered in symbols connected to him."

"And where is this object now?"

"With father." Loki told her. "As Freya is no threat, and may have some idea how to undo this, father decided that she may be allowed to see Asgard."

"You have studied magic?" Frigga turned to the girl, and Freya laughed.

"Magic to us humans is merely fiction. There is no such thing…" She realised that mother and son were glaring at her, and Freya hesitated. "I mean, no, I have not studied magic."

"And there are no witches in your ancestry?"

"Not as far as I am aware." Frigga regarded her curiously, and then appeared to make a decision.

"Very well. I shall see what can be done. In the meantime, you should change. I cannot have visitors trailing water through the palace."

"Of course." Freya bowed her head.

"And Loki, it is a long time since we last had a visitor from Midgard. Do not get her into any more trouble."

"I make no promises mother." Frigga just laughed as she left the hall, while Loki turned back to his guest. "What now?"

"We should change." Freya decided.

"And then?"

"Continue our tour?" Loki just grinned.


	9. Chapter Eight

Freya had been surprised to find a dry set of clothes waiting for her when she had returned to her room, and she wasted no time in changing in to them. She was glad that the dress was a dark blue, meaning that no one would be questioning her choice of colours, and it felt warm. Enjoying the feeling of soft wool against her flesh, she tied her hair back into a bun and then found a cup of hot wine on the table. She sipped it gratefully, savouring the warmth that flooded through her, before wondering what to do. Loki had explained that he would fetch her once he had changed, yet she was restless. With the rest of Asgard still to see, she wanted nothing more than to get out of the palace and explore, as she had no doubt that Odin would not allow her to remain here as a guest for long. She was also desperately trying to work out who in the university would have wanted to trap the God of Mischief, and she had drawn a blank so far. She could not even think if there were any other artefacts found at the same time which would undo the binding. Lord knew she had never intended to summon him, and the sooner she could release the Prince then the better. With nothing better to do, she took to pacing the room.

"You'll wear the soles to paper if you carry on." She looked up to find the Prince grinning as he leaned casually against the table. "Ready to continue?"

"So long as it doesn't involve any more waterfalls." She teased and he laughed.

"I give you my word that we shall stay on dry land." He promised, his hand resting just above his heart as he bowed his head slightly.

"Very well. Lead the way." Freya said as she placed the empty cup down and moved towards him. She was very surprised to find that Loki was surrounded by a slightly golden glow, and she reached out to meet air instead of an arm. He merely laughed.

"Meet me at the end of the corridor, second room on the right." He said before his image disappeared. Freya stared at the spot curiously, and looked around for some form of camera or projector, but after a minute of finding nothing, she shook her head and walked towards the door.

She was glad to find the corridor empty, and so she followed Loki's directions. Reaching a heavy oak door covered in intricate black and gold patterning, she let her fingers trace one of the spirals before knocking. Hearing the command for her to enter, she pushed it open and stepped inside.

"Hello again." He smiled, his back to her as he threw a black coat on. Freya could only look around in wonder, speechless as she saw the richness of the decorations. The walls were gold and covered in shields, weaponry and tapestries, while the furniture was of an even better quality compared to that in her room. There were gorgeous pieces of embroidered cloth draped on the bed and on the chairs, while the table held gold platters filled with food. It was every bit a room fit for royalty.

"Freya? Are you….?" He began, before seeing her expression. He smiled then, for he had been half-expecting such a reaction. "It's just a room."

"It's…" She managed to stutter before closing her eyes and shaking her head. "It's beautiful."

"Come on. There is still much to see." He told her as he stepped towards the door. Freya was quiet for a moment, before she turned to follow.

They walked in silence along the corridor before Loki came to a halt on a balcony. The sound of commands and the clang of metal blades filled the air, and Freya was a little hesitant for she had an idea where he had brought her. She stepped onto the balcony and then found her eyes drawn to a group of armed soldiers training with various weapons. She had never seen anything like it. They were all attacking and defending each other, with various insults being thrown and there was much laughter too. It was certainly impressive, but Freya knew that she would never want to be on the wrong side of these soldiers.

"So, as you may have gathered, this is the training arena." Loki explained.

"I did realise this." Freya pointed out. "I mean, it doesn't look like this is an attack on Asgard." The trickster smiled. "Why do they all have horns on their helmets?"

"What?"

"Horns on their helmets." She repeated, looking a little troubled.

"It's just part of the design. Everyone pretty much has horns. My helmet does." He shrugged, and Freya just groaned as she pinche the bridge of her nose. "What?"

"Do you know how many people I have corrected about Viking helmets? None of them have horns…"

"Well ours do." Loki stated. "You forget, we may have influenced your Vikings, but we are not them."

"I know." She sighed, turning to look back at the arena and then taking a step back as she spotted Thor practicing with a small group. "Do you mind if…?"

"Not at all." He said, before heading back onto the corridor.

They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering around the palace, with Loki pointing out certain things of interest and explaining the stories behind tapestries and frescoes. Freya listened attentively, thoroughly intrigued at the differences between the truth of Asgard and the legends she knew. She was curious about Asgard's history, and Loki seemed not to mind answering all of her questions. However, as they reached another corridor, Freya winced as her feet were hurting and she felt rather tired. She was not used to having so much adventure in one day, and she was beginning to struggle to keep up with the prince, even though he had slowed his pace especially for her.

"Shall I assume you have no wish to spend the evening surrounded by drunk Asgardians?" He asked as he waited for her by a door.

"I have no wish to spend the evening in a tavern." She told him, and he smiled.

"Nor a feast with Odin and Thor?" Freya paled and her heart raced, for she had no wish to spend her evening being scrutinised by the Allfather or threatened by the God of Thunder. "Very well. I shall ensure we have some food sent here." He told her as he looked around for something. "You wait inside." He gestured to the now open door before turning and stalking off somewhere. Freya just did as she was told and then collapsed into the nearest seat in the room.

It did not take too long for Loki to find a servant, and he smiled slightly as he turned to go back the way he came. He had rather enjoyed his tour around Asgard, and he had not realised just how much he had missed home these past few months. He had also liked showing Freya around, for she seemed to listen to him and trust him. He had not been able to resist the trick with the boat, but as the day had worn on he had seen her soften. She was no longer looking at him like royalty or as a god, but as a friend. He did not have many friends of his own, and certainly not one that wasn't also Thor's friend. Yet he knew the risks. Freya was a mortal, and her lifespan was so short compared to theirs, but that did not stop him from wanting to know more about her. It did not seem to stop her either.

"You are not attending the feast?" Loki turned to find his mother walking towards him.

"I am rather tired after recent events. I would rather not have to…"

"I understand." Frigga smiled slightly. "Has the girl worked out how to undo the spell?"

"Not yet, though I believe she may remember something in time."

"And you remember nothing?"

"Only that I was summoned, and then trapped as a cat…" Loki sighed. "What will happen if it cannot be undone?"

"That is for your father to decide." Frigga paused. "We shall speak tomorrow."

"Of course." He returned to his room and then smiled slightly as he found Freya asleep in the chair by the fire. Conjuring a blanket, he wrapped it around her before sitting on his bed and flicking through a book.

Food arrived half an hour later, and the knock on the door caused Freya to jump awake. She blinked a couple of times and then stretched, before flushing red as she saw him.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean to be so rude and fall asleep…. I was just so…"

"it has been rather an eventful day." He grinned. "You will be glad to know that food has arrived." Freya smiled slightly and felt her stomach rumble as the scent of cooked meat and vegetables filled her nostrils.

"Very glad." She got up and stretched a little more before taking a seat at the table. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Half an hour?" Loki guessed as he tucked in. "I was surprised not to find you inspecting everything in this room."

"I still wish to look around." She admitted. "But this is your room, and it would feel wrong to do so."

"You have my permission." He shrugged.

"Maybe once I've eaten." She said before tucking in herself. The pair ate quietly, but once full Freya was on her feet and tracing the carvings on the mantlepiece. Loki just stayed in his chair, watching as she did so.

"Are all humans so curious?" He asked as she turned to inspect the carvings on the bedposts, a look of glee on her face.

"Not all." She smiled. "Most of us are this curious as children, but it gets lost as they grow older. For me, I am only this curious when it comes to anything new… or old really." She shrugged. "I can't help seem to help it."

"And do all mortals know of Asgard?"

"I doubt it." She paused as her eyes fell on the view from the balcony. "The Norse myths are freely available, but not everyone chooses to read them. My sister only knows them from what I have told her. Unlike me, she got bored of the legends when she was younger…" Freya moved towards the balcony, her eyes resting on the different constellations, galaxies and nebula. "This is…"

"I know." Loki said as he walked over towards her. "I suppose you wish to know more?"

"Please." She said softly. "I know I have already asked so much of you, but if…"

"I do not mind." He smiled before handing her a blanket. "In case you get cold."

"Thank you." She wrapped it around her shoulders before letting him tell her about the stars.

They spent the rest of the evening talking like old friends, swapping stories and talking of their plans for the future. Freya had no wish to retire to bed, for she was still not convinced that this was not a dream, and she knew that her time on Asgard was limited. However, as one o'clock struck, she found herself struggling to keep her eyes open, and Loki was looking rather tired himself. Sighing, she realised she ought to go to her room, and so she let him take her there.

"I shall see you in the morning." He told her as they reached her door.

"Thank you." She smiled before yawning. "Good night sire. I hope you sleep well."

"Pleasant dreams Freya of Midgard." He wished before returning to his room.

The following morning found the pair standing in the Great Hall with Frigga and Odin looking concerned. Freya still had no idea how to undo the binding, and she knew her time was limited. Frigga had offered her a slight smile earlier, but it had not reassured her.

"I am told that you are no further forwards in finding a way to undo the binding." Odin stated, and Freya nodded.

"I am still working on it." Freya admitted.

"There is a way." Frigga began, and both Loki and Freya looked hopeful. "However, the cost is high."

"What is it?" Loki asked, suddenly wary.

"It is the same way to break any enchantment." The queen said, and Loki's face fell.

"No… She did not mean it. She does not deserve it." Loki protested.

"Yet she cannot stay here. She may appear innocent, but could be dangerous." Odin pointed out, while Freya looked insulted.

"However, we will not act rashly. If there is another way then we shall try that." Frigga assured them.

"You have one day." Odin told them. "If you cannot find a way to undo this, then Freya must die."


	10. Chapter Nine

They were dismissed immediately after the news, but Freya followed Loki in a daze, scarcely believing what they had been told. She had no wish to die, especially not thousands of miles away from home surrounded by strangers, but she had no real idea how to undo the binding. It had been an accident after all. She had never meant to summon Loki, let alone bind him to her will and keep him as a pet. Just what was she going to do? They had one day to find the answer, and she wasn't allowed home. What if there was something else among the artefacts that they had found which would undo it all? What if...

"Freya, I promise you it will not come to that." Loki assured her as they came to a stop by a balcony. "We will find a way to break this."

"We only have one day." She sighed deeply. "I cannot think of who would keep you trapped, or what is to be done to undo this. Why I even read that transcription… I am such an idiot!" She could feel tears prick in the corner of her eyes, and so she turned away from him. She had her fists clenched and she so desperately wanted to cry, though she knew it would not help the situation.

"I will not let them execute you for something you did not mean to do." He promised as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "And they should know that you mean no harm. If anyone else had control over me then whole worlds would be in chaos. All you have done is wished to explore Asgard and satisfy your curiosity. That is scarcely a crime."

"I kept you on Midgard as a pet…"

"You gave me shelter and ensured I lived comfortably." He pointed out. "Now, where would you like to go?" Freya was silent as she dried her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. What was the best way to spend her last possible day alive?

"Do you have a library?" Loki just grinned.

"Of course. What is it you wish to know?"

"There must be records of visits to Midgard about a thousand or so years ago. Perhaps there is something in there which will either tell us how to break this completely, or at least jog my memory."

"You'd best follow me then."

A few minutes later found them in the library, and Freya stood in the middle of it looking around her in awe. She felt like Belle when she had been shown the library in Beauty and the Beast. It was absolutely beautiful, with shelves full of exquisitely bound books everywhere she looked, and a large desk was placed to one side. There had to be hundreds of books and scrolls in here, and then she sighed, for there was no way they would be able to get through it all in the time they had left.

"The histories are here." Loki pointed out as he retrieved two tomes from a shelf. They were bound in red leather and embossed with gold, and Freya knew she had never seen such a beautiful item as this. She traced her fingers over the embossed runes on the front cover, and then realised a rather large flaw in her plan. She could not read them.

"What is it?" He asked as he placed his book on the desk and opened it. "Freya?"

"I cannot understand this language." She sighed deeply.

"Then I shall just have to go quickly." Loki said. "What exactly am I looking for?"

"Well, anything between the Asgardians and Midgard in the tenth or eleventh centuries…" Freya paused, trying to remember exactly where they had found the sceptre originally. "Perhaps something to do with fires?"

"That is very specific."

"The sceptre was found on the edge of a burned settlement." She told him as he scanned through pages, and within a few minutes he had finished the first book. "It was in Norway."

"Anything else you can remember?"

"No." she sighed. "Would you like me to fetch the next one?"

"Please." And so that was how they spent the morning, with Loki scanning through a number of books in search of anything tat would help them, while Freya flicked through a couple, trying to understand what the pictures meant. Loki had pointed out what the runes for Midgard looked like, but it took her much longer to scan through a book than Loki. By midday they were surrounded by piles of them, but they did not seem to be much further forwards.

However, though the books had not revealed anything of use, Freya had been thinking back to her summer excavation, and the trench in which the sceptre had been found. Everyone had been so excited to have such an unusual item that everything else appeared to have been forgotten. She was certain that it had not been the only thing to have come out of the pit, and she was trying to work out what the other item had been. It had been a while since she had catalogued the finds, and with everything that had happened these last few days, her head was scrambled. But she was certain that if there was anything that would unbind Loki, it would either be at the archaeological site or in the university. Except, she realised, not all of the artefacts were in storage. She had some in her flat. The question now was how to get to Midgard without being spotted, and without Loki coming with her.

"Don't worry Freya. We will figure it out." The Prince told her as he used his magic to return the books to their shelves. "How about a walk around the gardens?"

"I should like that." She smiled.

They stopped by the kitchens on their way outside, and Loki charmed one of the maids into making them a small picnic, which they took with them. Finding a secluded spot near a fountain, Freya and Loki sat down before tucking in to an assortment of breads, meats, cheeses and pastries. Freya picked at it, her appetite having all but disappeared with the imminent death sentence, but the Prince did not seem to notice. Instead he told her more of the history of Asgard, and then stories of mischief which did cheer her up slightly. However, she was trying to remember who had been in the university building the day she had first summoned Loki, and who would have wanted to keep the God of Mischief trapped on Earth. Her only thought was her Professor, but she was pretty certain that he was no sorcerer. Who else could it have been?

"What is troubling you?" Loki asked her as he packed everything away. "You have barely spoken since the library."

"I was thinking of the day I first summoned you to Midgard." She told him truthfully. "I'm wondering if I had believed you then perhaps we would not be in this mess…"

"This would only have happened sooner." Loki pointed out. "You still do not know how to undo this?"

"I don't." She sighed deeply. "I have never felt so helpless." She tucked her knees to her chest and rested her arms on them. "You truly have no idea who turned you into a cat?"

"I did not see them." Loki shook his head. "I barely even heard them speak."

"Very well." She closed her eyes, willing her memory to refresh. "I suppose I ought to just resign myself to my fate."

"You will not die tomorrow Freya Wilkes." He promised. "I will make sure of that."

The afternoon soon turned to evening, and Loki was determined to persuade his parents for at least a few more days to work this out, or even a trip to Midgard. He had left Freya in his chambers, deciding it best to keep her hidden from the palace guards, but all she could do was pace nervously and wait for the right moment. She knew what had to be done, and it would take a lot of luck if she was going to pull off her plan successfully. She had to get to Midgard, which meant using the Bifrost, and that would require persuading Heimdall to go against the Allfather. It would not be easy, but she had to return to her home. She was convinced that this was the only way now.

It was late evening when she decided to act. Having downed a goblet of mead for courage and changed into some of Loki's clothes as a disguise, she threw on a cloak and pulled up the hood before tucking a dagger into her belt. She hoped that she would not have to use it, but had no wish to be unarmed. She could hear laughter from the Great Hall as everyone feasted, and she wondered where Loki was. She had wanted to say goodbye, but knew deep down that this was for the best. So she peered around the door and was glad to find an empty corridor. Slipping out of the room, she walked as quickly as she dared, and hoped that she would make it home. Her heart was racing as she did this, and she was trying not to breathe too quickly as adrenalin surged through her veins. She knew if she was caught then she would die anyway, but she had to at least try.

Freya hurried along another corridor, hoping that she was heading towards an exit, when she heard soldiers nearby. Thankful that she was wearing a dark cloak, she tucked herself behind a column and waited for them to pass. They chatted as they walked, and neither seemed to notice the hidden figure. Freya held her breath, and then risked a look, before making another dash along the corridor. She knew she could not be too far from the exit into the town now, for the noise from the Great Hall was mixed with that from the taverns, and she figured that getting through the city would be easier than the palace. She hurried down a staircase and wondered how long it would be before anyone noticed she was missing. She knew she was on borrowed time, and not for the first time was she questioning her sanity. Never before had she done anything like this, and yet she felt like she didn't have a choice. She knew that Odin would never allow her to return home while Loki was still bound to her, and yet this was the only way to break the enchantment and save her life.

She had just reached the entrance hall when the alarm was sounded, and the two soldiers on guard instantly blocked the doorway. Freya pressed herself against the wall, grateful for a large statue that she could hide behind, and instantly tried to work out what to do. There was no way she could leave the palace without being seen now, and she certainly couldn't turn back. It was only a matter of time before she was caught.

"You two, the fugitive has been spotted on the stairs to the west. Make sure she does not get past them." She heard a voice yell. The soldiers looked at each other, obviously uneasy at leaving the door unguarded. "I shall make sure no one gets past here." They left then, and just as Freya risked a look, she felt a hand clasp her wrist tightly. She turned to face her captor, and cursed, for it was another guard.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, grinning. Freya's heart sank. She was definitely going to be executed for this now.


	11. Chapter Ten

Freya's heart was racing and she felt sick as she realised that she was trapped. This had been her last and only chance to escape execution, and it had failed. She would never see her home or her family again. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she knew she would not win this fight, for the soldier was well-trained and armed, while she only had a dagger. Even if she managed to get herself out of his tight grip, where would she go? She had no doubt that she would not get very far without being caught. Though reluctant to resign herself to her fate, she could see no way out of this. If only Loki were here then he would be able to talk his way into releasing her… But there was no sign of the Prince. Instead all she could see was the palace as the guard dragged her back down the corridors she had recently sneaked through. They met a few other soldiers as they walked, and her captor called for the search to be ended. Freya could only stay silent and hope for a miracle.

It was a tense ten minutes as she was dragged along the corridors. Her wrist was really sore from the man's grip and she now felt emotionally numb. She had no idea how she was even going to explain herself, and there was little hope that the Allfather would be favourable. After all, she had just broken a direct order by trying to leave Asgard. Her heart was full of sorrow, and though she so desperately wished to cry, she did not want to give anyone the satisfaction. Instead she swallowed her tears and adopted the most confident demeanour she could. After all, it was the best shield she had.

They came to a stop then, and the guard threw her roughly into a small room. Freya landed on the floor and winced at the pain in her knees before she looked around. This did not appear to be a prison cell, and she could hear the lapping of waves nearby. She reached for her blade, instantly aware of the danger she was in. Just what was this man intending on doing with her? Was she going to be executed immediately? Or was there going to be something else beforehand?

"Please, I meant no harm…" She uttered, unsurprised to find herself crying. "Please don't kill me. I am sure that there is a way to undo the binding…" She was sobbing, fear having taken over now. "Please, I beg of you…" She clutched her cloak tightly around her, hoping that it may somehow protect her.

"You are certain you can undo it?" The soldier asked, stepping closer to her. Freya nodded. "Perhaps you are just saying this so you will be released. How do I know you can be trusted?"

"Please, I swear that I can undo this. Just…" She was hugging herself now, and the guard sighed deeply. A golden glow filled the corner by the door, and the next minute Freya felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to scare you." He said softly as he crouched in front of her. "Though I am glad you aimed for the main door." He gave her a reassuring smile while she looked at him.

"Loki?" Freya sniffled and then breathed a sigh of relief. "You were the guard?" He nodded. "How did you…?"

"I realised earlier this morning you were thinking of returning to Midgard." He pointed out. "And that you were just waiting for the opportunity to present itself." Freya shook her head in disbelief. "You truly know how to release me?"

"I think so." She told him. "I'm about ninety percent sure that it can be undone."

"Then we go to Midgard." He stated.

"How? Your father has forbidden both of us from leaving and I have no doubt that Heimdall…" She began, but was interrupted.

"He won't hear this conversation." Loki assured her. "And there are other ways we can leave Asgard." He smiled. Freya took a few deep breaths to calm herself before shaking her head.

"I cannot have you getting into any more trouble because of me." Loki just grinned.

"I sincerely doubt you can get me into any worse trouble than what I have gotten myself into previously." He shrugged. "Am I not Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief, Lies and Tricks?"

"Even so, are you sure you wish to do this?" She asked, needing to make sure that this was his choice.

"Only if you are." Freya was silent as she considered it. There were huge risks involved for both of them, but she had already come so far that it was too late to do anything else. There was no turning back now.

"How do we leave Asgard?" She asked, her resolve strengthened. She had to at least try to undo this binding, and if she did nothing then Odin would have her killed. That much was certain.

"You'll see." He smiled as he helped her to stand. He tilted his head then as he realised what she was wearing, and Freya felt her cheeks blush. "A disguise?"

"Well not everyone can shapeshift." She pointed out and he chuckled. "I figured it would be easier than a dress."

"I cannot fault your logic." He shrugged. "Now this will be dangerous, and I cannot guarantee that we will not get caught. If we are, then I may not be able to talk the guards into releasing us." He warned.

"I know."

"The most important thing of all though is to trust me."

"I trust you." She meant it. He gave a funny smile and then noticed she was rubbing her wrist where he had gripped it.

"You are hurt?"

"I'll be fine."

"Let me?" He gestured before carefully taking her hand in his. He rested the palm of his hand on the sore spot and closed his eyes for a moment. Freya watched him closely, curious as to what he was doing, before she felt the pain disappear. She looked at her wrist and then at the young man, before smiling gratefully.

"Thank you." She paused. "What is the plan?"

"We need a boat." He said. "And then we will have a little time before we are noticed again."

"Does no one know you are missing too?"

"I believe my absence will go unnoticed." He said carefully. "Are you ready?"

"As I ever will be." She took a deep breath and gathered her courage. "Shall we?"

Five minutes later found them in a borrowed boat, flying over the water towards the caves and cliffs behind the city. Loki was stood at the helm, keeping a close eye for their destination, while Freya crouched low in the boat, watching for any soldiers. Both were silent, although Loki was grinning and Freya could not help but smile slightly. It was obvious that he was in his element, for he was breaking rules and causing chaos. He truly looked handsome in the starlight, and Freya wondered if she would ever see him again after this day. She truly hoped she would. She also wondered if he would truly be the cause of Ragnarok and the downfall of Asgard, but shook her head. He may be the God of Mischief but he was not evil.

"Any sign?" She asked him as they came to a gap in the cliffs.

"We're not far off now." He assured her. That was when she spotted the silhouettes in the distance, and they were getting closer.

"We're being followed!" She told him, panic in her voice. Loki looked back and cursed before increasing the speed. Freya clutched onto the seat to keep herself from being flung overboard, while he began evasive manoeuvres from the shots already being fired on them. They turned down the gap in the cliffs and then Loki crouched in front of her, offering a hand.

"Trust me?" He asked. They had barely a moment before the guards caught up with them, and Freya knew she had no option. She nodded and let him help her to her feet. The pair of them then stood on the edge of the flying boat, and Freya's heart was in her mouth. She knew that if they missed, they would fall to their deaths.

"On the count of three." He told her. "One, two…" He held her hand tightly in his, and then jumped, taking Freya with him. She was too scared to scream, and she shut her eyes as she felt them fall through the night air. The sound of the guards was closing in, and she had no idea what Loki's plan was. That was when she hit the ground, and she swore under her breath at the pain.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Good, we just need to go down here." He told her as she got to her feet. They had landed in a cave, and she scurried after him down the narrow dimly lit passage. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, and her joints ached, but she knew there could be no stopping now. After a minute they reached a small cavern and Loki offered her a reassuring smile as he cast a light.

"What now?" She asked, slightly impatiently. "Do we wait here or…?"

"We're going to Midgard." He told her. "It is a complex piece of magic, but it should work."

"Should?" She asked, feeling panicked again. "You mean you've never done this before?"

"Freya, trust me. I will get you home." He promised. "I just need to know what we're looking for when we get there."

"There was something else found with the sceptre, and it had an inscription." She explained. "It's a green stone amulet, about the size of a large pebble."

"And it's on your desk?" She nodded. "Do you think you can translate it?"

"You can read runes better than me." She pointed out and he chuckled. "I think it will undo the binding."

"That's good enough for me." He said. "Now, you need to hold on to me, and don't let go, whatever happens." Freya stood in front of him and hesitated, for she was unsure on how to hold onto him. Though she had held him as a cat, it was entirely different now that he was a man, and a handsome one at that. "Freya…" He said sternly. She wrapped her arms around his chest, trying to ignore the fluttering of her heart as she felt his muscles through her shirt. He smelled amazing, and she wished that she would be able to stay in touch with this man. Deep down though she knew that tonight would be the last time she would see him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, and then said the incantation aloud. The words echoed around the cave and a bright flash of light followed, before the ground disappeared beneath them.

Freya shrieked in horror while Loki laughed, and just moments later the light disappeared. Fresh grass met their feet and birdsong filled their ears. Freya risked opening her eyes, and then breathed a sigh of relief as she recognised the back garden. She was back at her apartment block. Somewhat reluctantly, she let go of the prince and then scrambled in the flowerbed for her spare key while he kept an eye on the skies.

"We won't have long before they realise where we've gone." He pointed out.

"Then we had best act quickly." She told him, already walking to the front door of the block.

Two minutes later found them turning onto the corridor with Freya's flat on, but both hesitated as a familiar ball of ginger fluff appeared at Freya's feet.

"Meow!" Thor said. Freya scooped him up and then looked towards her flat in horror. She was certain she had locked the door behind her, so just how had Thor gotten out? She motioned to Loki to wait there, handing him the cat, while she quietly made her way down the corridor. Upon reaching her flat she found the front door slightly ajar, and she could hear someone inside rifling through her things. It seemed that she was being burgled. Drawing her dagger, she held it tightly in her right hand and hoped that she would not have to use it, before slowly opening the front door.

"I wondered when you'd get here." The burglar said as Freya walked inside. She looked in horror as she realised who it was. "Now, where is it?"

"Where is what Professor?" she asked calmly, keeping the blade out of sight. She could only hope that Loki kept away, for she knew now who was responsible for turning him into a cat.

"Don't play games with me girl! I know you have it!" He said as he faced her. She realised she had never seen anyone look so crazed before, and knew she was in just as much danger here as she had been on Asgard.

"Have what Professor? I do not know what you're talking about…"

"You do. I know where you've been Freya."

"If you're meaning my outfit, I've been at a party." She shrugged, doing her best to remain calm.

"Give me the sceptre."

"Sceptre?"

"I know you brought it home." He told her as he advanced on her. She kept close by the door, trying to keep an escape route open. "And I know you translated the runes. So give it here."

"I do not have it." She said honestly. "It is still in the office." The man laughed callously.

"You really think I am that stupid? I know what you have done Freya Wilkes. Lying won't save you." He said, just a metre from her now. "Now, before I do something regrettable, tell me where the sceptre is, and where he is."

"Where who is?"

"Loki." He spat. "I know that is what you have done. I know you have been to Asgard. I know he is bound to you. For months I tried to find that Trickster and yet you knew all along. For years I have searched for that sceptre! It is rightfully mine and you stole it!" He was shouting now, and Freya hoped that the Prince would stay away.

"Asgard is but a myth." She told him. "Now, Professor, I will ask you only once, please leave." Caygill gave a heavy sigh.

"Oh Freya, I did hope I wouldn't have to do this." He said, as he quickly grabbed her arm and tore the dagger from her grip. He held her arm tightly, making her wince. "You were truly one of my best students. One last chance. Where is it?"

"I don't know!" She said loudly. He raised the blade above them, and she prayed that she would get out of this alive.

"Your funeral." He shrugged, before bringing the dagger down…


End file.
